


Proficiency Tests

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Proficiency Tests

Calleigh grumbled as she fired the final shot in her firearms proficiency test. Dan Cooper had made her life a living hell and it was his face she'd seen as she fired each shot. She wasn't a vindictive person by nature but she really hoped he'd get what was coming to him. All because of his website about her, she'd had to go through proficiency testing and requalify in order to be able to work in the field again.

She could have told them the notes belonged to Eric but while the testing was an annoyance to her, she wasn't a hundred percent positive that Eric could have passed them with ease like she did. There were still gaps in his memory and the team had gotten used to picking up the slack because they were all just glad he was alive and still able to come to work.


End file.
